


A Fate That Befell You

by Aphasioutta



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Don't Read This, F/M, M/M, Sad, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphasioutta/pseuds/Aphasioutta
Summary: Steve won, they all won.So why is Bucky's heart breaking?





	A Fate That Befell You

**Author's Note:**

> END GAME SPOLIERS!!! Read the tags!
> 
> I'm high as a kite and this just came to me. I'll beta after finals. Cry with me, loves.

God, Bucky could cry.

His skin prickled, seemed to shrink on his skin when Banner counted down, all eyes locked on that goddamn quantum-time-travel-gizmo. He thought he lost him, lost Steve.

Then that itch at the back of his skull made him turn his neck. Old, male, conservatively dressed, absolutely had not been there five seconds ago. Carrying a leather bag, large, irregular, custom.

Puzzle pieces slotted into place, and something felt cold in his chest.

He knew he called out, to who or what he wouldn't remember later. He saw the figure straighten, just a little. The tension in his shoulders, the way he bowed his head a fraction of an inch, it was just like reading words in a book when it came to Stevie. Guilt.

Steve had almost died again, how many times it had happened before Bucky lost count. Steve, for all his strength, had been afraid if leaving Bucky alone again. Of abandoning him, and of abandoning a world that needed Captain America.

"I'll do it, when you're gone," Bucky had said, his heart breaking for the dream of a safe, just world. "I'll protect them, if yoully let me. I'll even wear the dumb suit," he'd said with a forced laugh. It was what Steve dreamed of, an idyllic, humane and just life awaiting every last man, woman, and child. It was what he would give his life for, and Bucky, for the first time in decades, was _moved._

"I would never make you sacrifice all that I have," Steve had said, fingers tracing scars on Bucky's body in the afterglow and the soft light. He smiled, proud that Bucky would do something so beach and selfless, but he always looked so sad when he said it. Bucky always wanted to change it, give Steve all the chances he had lost. "I couldn't stand for that to happen to you, too, Buck. I couldn't stand it." And hed kiss him, eyes full of tears, they'd forget their troubles in the heady, naive haze of bliss.

And now here he was, with the shield. Which meant he wasn't here for Bucky.

Sam had stepped up beside him, looking to Bucky for guidance. Steve wasn't here for Bucky at all.

"Go on," Bucky urged. He felt dizzy, watched his friends speak in low tones. He already knew what Steve would say, but he clung to his selfish, desperate hope. It was all he had.

His heart stopped when Steve held up the shield, caught the glint of gold on his finger. His face was wet and his mouth was dry.

Steve had finally got what he always wanted, what he deserved. Long, happy, beautiful years with the love of his life.

What do you know. He had lost Steve, after all.


End file.
